Kesempatan Kedua
by Kizhuo
Summary: Sequel dari dua song fic sebelumnya. . Sorry gak ada summary, jika tertarik silakan langsung di baca aja. . Akakuro songfic. . .


Kesempatan Kedua

…

Disclaimer!!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Me

…

Warning!!

BL, TYPO, AU, OOC, Alur Cepat, Tidak sesuai EYD, antar paragraph tidak sinkron, dan kemungkinan kecacatan pada penggunaan bahasa maupun tata bahasa.

…

DLDR!! NO FLAME!! Saya Sudah Mengingatkan!!

…

Song Fic dari lagu Tangga "KESEMPATAN KEDUA"

~0Enjoy Read0~

 ** _~Sungguh Kusesali, Nyata Cintamu Kasih~_**

 ** _~Tak sempat terbaca hatiku, malah terabai olehku~_**

Tujuh tahun berlalu.

Tidak ada perubahan cukup drastis dari sosok yang sampai detik ini menjadi dambaan karena hanya bisa diharapkan dalam angan-angan, tak ada yang berani mendekat meski statusnya tak lagi punya pasangan, padahal orang-orang tak segan menjadikan ia bahan rebutan untuk untuk membina bersama kehidupan masa depan, intinya Akashi seijurou tak terlalu banyak berubah, ia masih menjadi pujaan.

Parasnya Masih tampan ah mungkin menjadi berkali-kali lebih tampan, garis-garis tegas yang kian mengokohkan kedewasaan tergurat jelas pada wajah khas bangsawan miliknya, menampakkan sosok pria matang yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membina sebuah rumah tangga.

"Sei"

suara manja mengalunkan nama, membuat kepala menengok sebagai bentuk respon dari rangsangan yang ditangkap oleh telinga.

Sosok wanita cantik berjalan mendekat, mendaratkan satu ciuman pada pipi sebagai ucapan salam dan berakhir pada bokong seksi yang mendarat di jok kursi lebar berkaki pendek dengan sandaran lengan pada kedua sisinya, tak terlalu begitu peduli sosok lelaki merah lebih asik menikmati hidangan di hadapannya.

Serbet newah yang terlipat rapi pada sisi hidangan diambil, mengelap mulut yang tak ternoda remahan sisa santapan dengan begitu elegan. Pertanda ia selesai dengan santap malamnya.

Gelas berkaki jenjang yang telah terisi cairan merrah pekat diraih, membawanya ke dalam sentuhan bibir untuk dicicipi. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, meski didalam sana bak goresan pensil yang tak beraturan.

Akashi memang selalu pandai mengendalikan semua, bahkan emosinya sekalipun.

"Hey, wajahmu sangat terlihat tidak bagus sayang!" dagu ditopang dengan sebelah tangan, menatap intens pada pria tampan yang terlihat begitu menikmati minumannya.

Ia seakan cukup hafal dengan semua tindak tanduk yang ditunjukkan lelaki itu.

"bukankah setiap hari aku selalu seperti ini" bibir yang bercumbu pada gelas dilepas.

"Yah kau benar haha-" tangan dikibaskan di depan wajah.

"Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu, tapi kau masih seperti ini saja". Kepala bersurai pirang panjang hingga melewati bahu menggeleng prihatin.

Sorot perhatian ala ibu yang protektif menatap tepat pada sosok didepannya seolah mengatakan 'duh anakku yang malang'.

"Daripada terus berbicara, lebih baik kau pesan sesuatu" saran Akashi;

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menambah kalori malam ini" tolaknya halus.

Tangan kanan diangkat anggun pada sosok pelayan yang berdiri tak cukup jauh dari jajaran meja yang tertata apik, meminta untuk mendekat.

Gelas kosong serupa diangkat, mengisyaratkan untuk diisikan dengan cairan yang sama dengan Akashi.

Bibir seksi yang dihiasi gincu mahal menempel pada gelas, ikut mencicipi bagaimana nikmatnya cairan merah berkadar alkohol cukup lumayan.

"Jadi, tuan muda belum bisa menemukan pengganti sampai detik ini" alex kembali menggeleng prihatin, netranya kembali menatap sosok Akashi.

"Dia tak akan pernah terganti"

kalimat pembelaan yang tetap sama selalu menjadi jawabannya, berkali ia ditanya soal pengganti, jawabannya tetap sama dan ia memang tak berbohong, tak ada yang bisa mengantikan sosok itu dihatinya, ia punya tempat khusus, tempat yang hanya jadi miliknya.

Cairan merah kembali disesap, matanya terpejam seolah mengingat sesuatu

"Aku ini brengsek alex, menidurimu tapi tak menjanjikan perasaan untuk mengikat" Akashi tersenyum siinis, mengakui keburukan sendiri bukanlah hal yang canggung lagi baginya.

"Aku juga tidak ingin diikat oleh lelaki brengsek sepertimu, jadi jangan besar kepala". Alex membela diri.

Ia memang tak mengharapkan lelaki itu lagi, karena kini sudah ada seseoarang yang berharga yang menempati hatinya.

"Jadi! Apa kau menyesal telah bermain denganku?" tanyanya iseng pada wanita yang dahulunya menjadi patner tidur yang menemaninya dikala sendiri.

Ah tidak, bahkan sudah menemaninya sejak masih ada seseorang di rumah yang sedang menunggunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyesal sama sekali" sungguh jawaban yang diucap tanpa pikir panjang.

Alex memang jujur, karena memang masa itu benar-benar ia nikmati terlebih dia pun memang memiliki perasaan khusus.

Namun, sadar tak akan mendapat tempat di hati si pengusaha tampan, ia akhirnya memilih mundur dan bertahan sebagai teman untuk sekedar tempat berbagi keluh kesah hingga detik ini.

Akashi terkekeh, alex memang wanita yang berbeda dengan yang lain.

Meskipun hal itu buruk tak membuatnya harus berbohong, bahkan tak memikirkan apakah akan berdampak pada imagenya yang akan buruk dimata orang.

"Tapi, aku menyesalinya Alex, aku menyesali apa yang kulakukan tanpa memikirkan dampaknya"

raut wajah penyesalan itu kini nampak terlihat begitu jelas, bahkan untuk orang yang baru bertemu Akashi sekalipun pasti bisa melihatnya.

"yah, aku bisa melihat itu. Tujuh tahun kau seperti tubuh kosong tanpa nyawa" cibir alex tak canggung.

Ia sudah cukup terbiasa untuk mengutarakan kalimat jelek pada Akashi.

"Yah, kau benar alex. Karena jiwaku dibawa pergi olehnya".

 ** _~Lelah kusembunyi, tutupi maksud hati~_**

 ** _~yang justru hidup karenamu, dan bisa mati tanpamu~_**

 ** _~Andai saja, aku masih punya kesempatan kedua~_**

 ** _~Pasti akan, kuhapuskan lukamu, menjagamu, memberimu~_**

 ** _~Segenap cinta~_**

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mencoba menemuinya kembali?" tanya alex dengan pandangan yang sesekali menengok pada Akashi yang tengah fokus mengendalikan kenderaannya.

"Kami sudah sering bertemu" jawabnya pendek, meski terkesan jutek namun cukup normal bagi telinga alex yang bahkan pernah mendengar kalimat bernada lebih dingin dari itu.

"Aku hampir lupa jika kegalauanmu itu bersumber dari pertemuan-pertemuan kecil kalian yang tak disengaja. Ah sepertinya Tuhan senang sekali menghukummu sei".

Meski tujuh tahun sudah hubungannya dengan Tetsuya berakhir, namun tak terfikir sedikit pun untuk kabur, menghilang atau menghindar dan sepertinya Tetsuya pun begitu hingga pertemuan-pertemuan kecil itu pun pada akhirnya terjadi.

Tak disengaja dan tak pernah direncanakan, bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mereka menukar kalimat satu sama lain, pertemuan yang hanya berbalas pandangan atau senyuman kecil.

"Aku ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu ketika si mungil biru muda itu digandeng pria tinggi abu-abu mantan senpaimu. Ckckc"

alex tertawa geli, mengingat bagaimana ekspresi kesal Akashi yang sempat ia saksikan, dan itu sungguh hal yang luar biasa. ia tidak pernah melihat pria itu sebegitu cemburunya.

"Yah kau benar, aku tidak suka, aku cemburu. Aku tidak suka Tetsuya harus bersama yang lain-" ucap Akashi jujur.

"itulah mengapa kali ini aku akan mencoba meraihnya kembali, aku tak ingin terus melihatnya dari jauh, tak ingin terus menahan perasaanku yang sudah memberontak ini, aku tidak akan kehilangan dia lagi alex"

"Kau sudah kehilangan dia, ingat!"

"Tidak! Aku rasa belum, meskipun sekarang masih tak jelas aku bisa memilikinya lagi. Tapi kesempatan itu pasti ada, aku yakin itu"

"Kau yakin sekali ya"

"Tentu saja!"

Akashi begitu yakin dengan dirinya kali ini, meski memang ia selalu yakin dengan langkah yang diambil saat mengambil keputusan dalam pekerjaan.

Namun, semuanya berbeda jika itu menyangkut Tetsuya, ia menjadi lebih ekstra hati-hati bahkan ia sampai rela menahan semuanya sampai selama ini.

"dan ketika aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengulangi kebodohan yang sama lagi" Ucap akashi penuh kesungguhan.

"Hey sei, kau tahu! Kadang aku merasa iri padanya, ah mungkin sampai detik ini aku masih iri, ia punya wajah yang sangat cantik, kulit putih mulus tapi bukan hanya itu, yang paling membuatku iri adalah dia bisa membuat kalian berdua tergila-gila padanya"

alex mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba bersikap imut dan mendalami perasaan iri dalam hatinya namun gagal.

 ** _~kusadari tak selayaknya, selalu penuh kecewa~_**

 ** _~kau lebih pantas bahagia, bahagia karena cintaku~_**

Riuh suara laut terdengar begitu jelas ketika ombak-ombak bergantian menampar deretan gugusan karang yang berbaris memanjang, kadang berjeda tapi bersambung lagi hingga nan jauh disana begitu keras. Kadang diselingi angin yang berhembus pelan.

Nyanyian burung camar sesekali terdengar, menambah suara berisik yang malah memberikan efek berkebalikan, ketenangan.

Pagar beton berjarak, terhubung satu sama lain dengan palang besi bewarna hitam berdiri kokoh sepanjang jalan, tak lebih tinggi dari dada orang dewasa, tertanam sempurna dalam tanah, membatasi bibir pantai dengan jalanan beraspal.

Dibaliknya bercecer batu-batu pantai dengan berbagai macam ukuran, dari yang paling besar hingga kecil, sengaja tak dipindahkan, dibiarkan begitu saja tergeletak dibalik gugusan pagar beton.

Mobil mewah keluaran terbaru terparkir di pinggir jalanan, hampir menyentuh deretan pagar beton bila tak dipisah oleh terotoar setinggi 25 cm.

pada palang besi yang menghubungkan pagar, sosok lelaki bersurai merah berdiri menghadap pantai, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, bertumpu pada palang besi.

Kemeja merah kotak-kotak membungkus pas tubuh atletis yang terlihat terawat meski terbungkus baju. Ujung kemeja yang tak dikancingi sesekali terbang memperlihatkan kaos putih di dalamnya.

Sepasang netranya tersembunyi sempurna dibalik sunglass hitam, helaian rambutnya sesekali diterbangkan angin begitu hembusan lembut angin yang datang dari arah pantai.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

suara lembut menyapa, membuat fokusnya teralihkan dari laut yang masih saja terdengar riuh.

"Baru 30 Menit" jawabnya disertai senyum tipis.

Ada kelegaan didalam hatinya begitu melihat sosok itu.

Sosok manis yang sama-sama menggunaka kaos putih polos dilengkapi hoddie biru muda tanpa lengan dibagian luar.

Kakinya tertutup sampai sebatas bawah lutut dengan celana kain berwarna krem. Kaki beralaskan sandal jepit berwarna hitam, Sebuah kamera mirrorless tergantung pada leher jenjang miliknya.

Akashi terhipnotis sesaat melihat pemandangan indah didepannya sampai akhirnya ia pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangan itu kembali ke laut.

Sebatang sigaret putih dikeluarkan dari dalam kotak yang kemudian berpindah pada bibir menjepitnya agar tak terjatuh.

Tangan kanan menekan pemantik berkali-kali sementara tangan kiri menghalau angin yang dari tadi memadamkan api yang belum juga menyentuh ujung filter rokok.

Berhasil. Akashi menyesap penuh nikmat lalu menghembuskan asapnya pelan. Tetsuya terlihat tidak terlalu begitu peduli. Fokusnya ikut pada arah laut dimana ombak sedang berkejar-kejaran.

"Mengajak bertemu di pantai sore-sore? Ada yang ingin Akashi-kun katakan?"

Akashi terkekeh, ia tak perlu repot mengeluarkan berbagai sapaan basa-basi karena lihatlah sekarang bagaimana si biru muda langsung menodongnya seakan dirinya adalah penjahat.

"Wah sangat Tetsuya sekali, bahkan kau belum menanyakan kabarku" sigaret putih kembali dihisap.

"Akashi-kun terlihat baik-baik saja"

kamera didekatkan ke wajah, sebelah mata menutup, sebelah lagi berdekatan dengann lensa, bibir sedikit mengerucut membidik burung-burung yang tengah asik bermain di atas air laut.

Sepertinya burung-burung itu sukses mengambil perhatian Tetsuya.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah Tetsuya" hisapan rokok dilepas, berpindah pada ibu jari dan jari telunjuk yang mengapit.

"Yah, Akashi-kun bisa lihat sendiri. Aku masih tetap sama" balas Tetsuya dengan posisi yang masih sama, mengambil gambar burung-burung yang asyik terbang.

'apakah perasaanmu padaku juga sama' batin Akashi sambil menatap sosok biru muda disampingnya penuh minat,

ah bahkan kini Tetsuya sudah berada didepannya secara teknis, entah kapan pria mungil itu memanjat pagar beton hingga sekarang berada dibalik pagar pembatas, kakinya berpijak pada salah satu batu dibalik pagar

Akashi jelas ingin mengutarakan suasan hatinya namun ia tak mau gegabah untuk menyeruakan apa yang tengah bergulat dalam dirinya.

Meski punya mata berjuluk mata kaisar yang bisa memprediksi keadaan namun ia sama sekali tak bisa memprediksinya saat ini, jadi dia harus berhati-hati untuk bisa mendapatkan momen yang cukup panjang dengan orang yang masih mengisi hatinya.

Fokus netranya kini pada bibir peach Tetsuya, kacamata yang sudah dilepas dari tadi membuatnya semakin jelas melihat pemandangan itu.

Bibir peach yang mengerucut itu terlihat begitu menggoda, ah jika dipikir mana yang labih nikmat untuk dihisap, dia akan dengan sukarela membuang sigaret putih yang masih terjepit bibirnya untuk ditukar dengan bibir itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tetsuya?"

Akashi tak memiliki kalimat lain di otaknya, pemandangan di depan mata telah menumpulkan sesaat otak cerdasnya, padahal ia jelas tahu betul setiap sudut terkecil dari kehidupan Tetsuya.

"Baik" Jawab lelaki manis itu, ia masih fokus membidik objek di depan.

"Sangat baik" sambungnya sebelum si merah sempat mengeluarkan kalimat balasan.

"Yah aku bisa melihatnya, kau telihat lebih dari baik-".

Rokok kembali dihisap dan kini pandangannya mengikut ke arah bidikan Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja karena disisimu banyak yang memberi perhatian"

"kau mematai-mataiku"

"Sedikit"

"Dasar stalker" gerutu Tetsuya yang dihadiahi balasan berupa kekehan dari si surai merah.

Matanya masih mencuri pandang sesekali pada benda kenyal berwarna peach yang menggoda, dulu titik itu adalah salah satu yang menjadi favorit bibirnya meski memang semua titik yang ada pada diri Tetsuya adalah favoritnya.

"Sejak kapan Akashi-kun merokok?"

Tetsuya mulai merasa terganggu, karena sejak tadi sudah terhitung 3 batang yang habis Akashi hisap.

"Lumayan lama, tapi tidak sering juga, aku hanya akan merokok jika sedang frustasi"

"Oh jadi bertemu dengaku membuat Akashi-kun frustasi"

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu" jawabnya enteng.

Netra biru muda kini tertuju pada sosok yang malah memandang pada laut sambil sesekali menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, ia merasa sedikit prihatin apalagi melihat bagaimana raut wajah yang sedikit menyendu tergambar dari netra ruby-goldnya, meski masih terlihat teduh.

Tangan kecil merebut rokok yang diapit telunjuk dan ibu jari, lalu menginjaknya tanpa peduli dengan reaksi terkejut dari Akashi.

"Rokok itu tak bagus untuk kesehatan"

protes Tetsuya sambil menatap tak suka namun sesaat kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut.

"Apa Tetsuya sedang mencoba perhatian padaku"

"Anggap saja begitu"

"Aku jadi ge er loh"

"Itu haknya Akashi-kun sih"

Telapak tangannya kembali sibuk dengan kamera yang telah kembali pada posisi mencari bidikan. Tak berniat menanggapi berlebihan.

Satu batang rokok kembali dinyalakan, peringatan Tetsuya tak mempan padanya, Akashi menghisapanya penuh nikmat seakan menyalurkan perasaannya pada hisapan itu.

"Aku bilang rokok itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan"

tak terganggu dengan himbauan si biru muda, Akashi malah terlihat makin asyik menyesap filter rokoknya. Matanya bahkan terpejam seakan menikmati sensasi yang diberikan pada tubuhnya dari sigaret putih itu.

Tangan kecil kembali mengambil filter rokok, lalu menggantinya begitu cepat dengan bibirnya yang ditempelkan pada bibir Akashi seolah menyetop, tak lebih dari tiga detik namun sukses memberikan efek kejut luar biasa pada pria bersurai merah itu.

Dan keheningan pun melenda, hanya suara ombak yang terus bersahutan dengan cicitan burung dan deru halus angin sore, seakan menjadi bacsound alami dari situasi mereka saat ini.

Sementara Tetsuya kembali asik dengan kameranya seakan apa yang barusan ia lakukan bukanlah apa-apa.

Akashi jadi teringat jika dulu ia sering melakukan hal yang sama untuk menghentikan perdebatan dengan Tetsuya, dan tak disangka jika sekarang tetsuya melakukan hal yang sama untuk menghentikannya. Meski saat ini mereka berada pada situasi yang tak sama lagi dengan dulu.

"Kau makin membuatku frustasi Tetsuya"

"…." Tetsuya menghiraukan, ia masih asyik dengan bidikannya

"Tetsuya jadi anak nakal sekarang, seenaknya merampas ciuman orang"

"Aku tak merampasnya, bukankah Akashi-kun memang sangat suka membagi ciuman dengan orang lain"

balas Tetsuya datar, atensinya masih sibuk dengan pemandangan alam di depan sana.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya berfikir jika tidak apa-apa aku mendapatkan satu" jawabnya santai.

"Tetsuya bahkan bisa dapat lebih banyak" Akashi Tersenyum, pandangannya mengikuti pandangan Tetsuya

"Aku tidak tertarik" Tolak si biru muda.

"Jadi Tetsuya masih belum bisa memaafkanku?"

"Aku sudah melupakannya, lagipula aku juga bersalah padamu"

"Jadi apa kita bisa memulainya?- Lagi" sejenak Akashi menjeda kalimatnya, ia sedikit ragu, takut jika Tetsuya malah akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"…" Tetsuya diam sejenak.

"Tidak!".

"Ah baiklah" satu batang kembali dinyalakan.

Tetsuya lagi-lagi merebut ia benar-benar tak suka, ah bahkan sebelum batangan rokok itu sempat dihisap akashi, tetsuya terlebih dahulu membungkam mulut lelaki merah itu dengan bibirnya. Lagi,

Dan kali ini Akashi tak ingin kehilangan sentuhan lembut bibir kenyal itu, ia menarik tubuh tetsuya hingga sedikit menempel padanya meski tubuh mereka terpisah palang pagar besi.

Tangannya menahan kepala agar kedua bibir mereka tak terlepas.

Begitu lembut meski hanya sekedar menempel, tak ada hisapan atau tuntutan untuk mengobrak-abrik isinya. Nafsu sepenuhnya tersegel dalam salah satu sudut akal sehatnya.

Pertemuan bibir yang cukup panjang, cukup untuk menyalurkan rindu yang sudah lama terpendam, mengobarkan kembali api asmara yang hanya menyisakan arang.

Wajah cantik itu bersemu merah meski tersamar dengan kilatan emas dari cahaya surya yang sudah mulai bergerak semakin ke barat.

"Sudah kubilang Tetsuya bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"kau sengaja melakukannya"

Tetsuya kembali pada sikap biasanya, namun semu merah diwajahnya jelas masih terlihat.

 ** _~kau bawa bersamamu, sebelah hatiku, separuh jiwaku~_**

Keduanya sesekali bersitatap tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun meski diliputi kebisuan tapi rasanya canggung diantara keduanya tak lagi terlihat, seperti ciuman itu telah mengusir segala kecanggungan yang telah bertumpuk hingga 7 tahun lamanya.

"Kau tahu Tetsuya, bahkan sampai detik ini aku belum bisa menerima siapapun" Akashi tersenyum lembut, ia merasa kehangatan kembali dalam hatinya.

"Jadi, bisakah aku berharap dapat kesempatan untuk kembali lagi"

Tetsuya terlihat berfikir.

"Hmmm, kurasa Akashi-kun harus berusaha lebih keras lagi" balas tetsuya yang kini disertai dengan senyuman.

"Tentu saja! Tentu aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi" wajah tampan itu sempurna kehilangan sendu dari kedua mata hetero miliknya.

 ** _~dan mampu, sempurnakan aku~_**

'meski kau tak mengatakan ia, aku tahu jika semuanya akan kembali lagi, dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terlepas walau hanya sedetik sekalipun'

Jiwanya kembali, dan Akashi merasa sempurna saat ini.

End

Song Fic lagi. Ah semuanya karena akhir-akhir ini saya sedang suka mendengarkan lagu ketika beraktifitas hingga berefek pada keinginan untuk buat song fic lagi kebetulan juga libur panjang paskah. Yang kecewa dan gak puas maaf ya. Cuma saya perlu menyalurkan perasaan biar gak jadi kegalauan. Hehehe (Alasan!)

Saya akakuro Lovers ingat! Hehe, Jadi rasanya gak afdol kalo mereka gak baikkan. . ckck

Dan mungkin lagu ini gak terlalu ngefill sama alurnya, tapi sayangnya lagu ini yang menumbuhkan benih ide di otak saya.

OMAKE

"jadi, kau bertemu Akashi lagi hon"

"hmmm" balas alex pada kekasihnya.

"Terus?"

"Yah terus apalagi, seperti biasa. Wajahnya diliputi awan kelabu"

"Hahaha, padahal dulu kau tergila-gila padanya"

"Itu masa lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku! Aku bahkan tak memikirkannya lagi".

"Benarkah?" selidik alex

"Hmmm" jawab lelaki itu disertai anggukan.

"Kau yakin!" rupanya ia masih ingin menggoda kekasihnya.

"Iya, Bahkan dulu tetsu langsung memutuskan untuk tak berhubungan lagi sesaat setelah ia putus dengan Akashi, dia minta maaf padaku karena menyeretku dalam masalahnya, meski aku tak masalah sih" curhatnya mengenang masa lalu.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Daripada marah, aku lebih pada kecewa, aku menyayanginya dan ingin ia bahagia. Karena bersamaku tak membuatnya bahagia maka aku melepaskannya" jawab lelaki itu, kali ini disertai senyum tulus.

"Aku benar-benar semakin iri padanya, kalian berdua sangat mencintainya" aelx kembali berusaha imut dengan mendalami perasaan irinya, disertai dengan pipi yang menggembung.

"yah, tapi sekarang aku mencintaimu" lalu satu kecupan tulus mendarat pada kening perempuan berambut pirang itu. Terlepas dari kemelut asmara yang pernah ia alami, pada akhirnya ia menemukan pasangan yang pas, yang sama jujurnya dengan dirinya. Itulah salah satu kenapa alasan ia tak pernah menyesali hubungannya dengan Akashi, karena tanpa itu semua ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang yang berada di posisi yang sama dengannya. Orang yang kini menjerat hatinya, menerima segala kekurangannya. Aomine Daiki.

Beneran End,

Niat benget kayaknya memutus semua konflik dari song fic awalnya ya.

Meski agak maska sih. Maafkan daku. . hihihi


End file.
